type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Gamindustri
Gamindustri is the name of a continent located on an earth-like world. It is comprised of several territories which holds the four nations of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. History Like all worlds, the planet which Gamindustri is located on was formed some billions of years ago and gave birth to a variety of creatures and animals, vastly different from those of earth. Among them were primate like creatures which served as some kind of proto human. Eventually, a race of immensely powerful extraterrestrials arrived and collected the proto-humans, conducting genetic experiments on them which in turn would create this planet's humans of today. The extraterrestrials suddenly left for some reason, allowing humans to develop and create civilization. As time passed, Gamindustri found itself in perpetual violent wars and chaos over territory and other things, almost resulting in extinction. Sensing this, the planet itself employed the Tome, Histore in order restore order and peace. A human was selected to be a representative and leader for the rest of humanity called a CPU. This Cpu would rule over Gamindustri for the first century without incident, protecting it from danger, however, the CPU came to see humanity as worthless and attempted to destroy Gamindustri. In the end, she was sealed away by Histiore, leaving Gamindustri without a leader. In order to prevent an incident like this from happening again, a system was put in place so that a CPU's power would originate from the desires and wishes of the people rather their own, leading to the share energy system seen today. Four humans were chosen this time to become CPUs and were given 4 areas within Gamindustri to over see in rule, leading to the creation of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. With the aid of their new rulers, humanity had at last gained a cohesive civilization. The Great C-Wars As time progressed, the Four CPUs had gotten into many conflicts with each other over territory, land and shares, eventually boiling into all out war between the four nations. This would become known as the Great C-Wars, a bloody conflict which would last up to at least 248 years, resulting in millions of deaths. The CPUs themselves had fought each many times to the point where it was treated as a game to some of them, not making any attempt to kill them for good but to wound them a bit so the opponent could live another day to fight again. As this arrangement continued, the former goddess Arfoire rose again and threatened Gamindustri's existence once more. This led to the current CPUs putting aside their differences and joined forces to defeat Arfoire once and for all. After defeating her, the Great C-Wars ended and each of the CPUs signed a "Friendship Treaty" which ended the hostility between them. Despite this, they were still rivals, when it came to shares, but were willing to help one another out, especially when it came to threats. Other Threats Gamindustri has been threatened numerous times by both native and forgenin threats from other worlds and universes, but they some how managed to obtain victory each time. Geography and Nations Gamindustri is a large continent comprising of multiple landmasses in the respective territories. Lowee is located in a northern region of the continent, Planeptune, south, Lastation east, and Leanbox Southeast. Each nation's technological advancement differs from one another, though it is generally agreed that Lastation and Leanbox are the most advanced out of the four. It is later revealed that Gamindustri isn't the only continent that exists on the planet and that there are at least three others on the other side of the planet, but it if unknown if they are uninhabited or not. Planeptune Planeptune is a great metropolis a futuristic and advanced theme with much water and green grass surrounding it. It is ruled by the CPU Purple Heart, but because of her lazy nature, Planeptune always find itself having less shares than the others. *Planeptune: The central city of the nation. This is where the majority of country's population lives. *Haneda City: A city located in the northwest region of Planeptune. *Erethisan City: A city located on an island west of the mainland. Lastation Lastation is the Nation ruled by Black Heart. It's general aesthetic resembles that of a Factory of sorts, which suits its hard working nature displayed by both its Leader and people. Because of this, it is regarded as one of the two most advanced out of the four nations. Including Lastation, there are three cities in the country of Lastation. * Lastation: The central city of the nation. This is where the majority of country's population live. * Midgard City: A city located south of the central city. *Laguna City: A city located north of the central city. Lowee Lowee is the nation in the northern region of Gamindustri ruled by CPU White Heart. is a mountainous region with a perpetual snowfall. It maintains the Fantasy theme and on top of the colorful buildings, its also surrounded in a rainbow assortment of sparkles. This land is mostly governed by Magic and has been regarded as the nation least advanced technologically. Leanbox Leanbox is the nation protected by the CPU Green Heart. It is a large military nation situated in the southern region of Gamindustri. Because of it's geographical proximity to Lastation as well as it's technological advancements, this nation sees its neighbor as both a great rival and a great mercantile partner. Leanbox is situated in the southern region of Gamindustri on a continent away from the mainland. There three cities including Leanbox in the country of Leanbox: *Leanbox *Gargan *Hero Trivia *Like Earth, the planet Gamindustri is on is a living entity and has its own Counter Force System like Alaya or Gaia. However, insted of deploying agents to eliminate a threat, it empowers individuals to find other ways of resolving conflict without the collateral damage done by Counter Guardians. *Arfoire was indeed the first Goddess to rule a nation. The second was Uzume who ruled a prototype version of Planeptune. Both however were sealed away because of their destructive personality or their uncontrollable powers. * It was hinted that Histore is an extension of Gamindustri itself and that if she is damaged or destroyed, Gamindustri itself would be destroyed. Category:Worlds Category:Locations